singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamer
Flamer is a pyromaniacal soldier from generic apocalyptic Earth. He arrived in-game on October 12th, 2010. age: Mid-20s? origins: Gone with the Blastwave app link: '''http://community.livejournal.com/singularityooc/1076.html?thread=434484#t434484 '''hmd: http://killcounts.livejournal.com/962.html?mode=reply played by: Kid // grindcore @ lj Setting Okay so, GWTB is set in some future post-apocalypse that may or may not be Earth. It's assumed the characters are humans. There's different armies set up all over the world, which is basically a straight-up warzone, with Reds fighting Blues fighting Yellows, and so on. There's decrepit buildings and general destroyed crap all over the place. Most of the soldiers, at least on the Red side, don't really know why they're there or why they're all fighting each other. They just are. The other armies are quite hostile, and killing abounds. Apparently there's "no way out" of the rather depressing world they live in, though they spy one of the Blue soldiers claiming there is an escape. That solider promptly shoots himself in the face. And that's... pretty much all the information we're given in the comic. Just imagine the typical generic dusty falling-apart apocalyptic view of cities with a bunch of guys killing each other like it's a game and that's the setting. Personality Flamerguy, aka Flamer as he's nicknamed by his comrade Sniperguy, aka Sniper, is just your average soldier who doesn't really know what he's doing. Or what's going on. All he knows is that he's supposed to kill anyone who isn't Red, and that he really, really likes fire. Though he's skilled with whatever firearm that gets put in his hands (for the most part - though he did shoot a teammate in the foot once by accident), Flamer has an affinity for things that burn and things that explode. This can manifest itself in kind of creepy ways, such as him going into an almost trance at viewing a sunset, which looks like the world burning. Apparently. To him. Flamer's a little unhinged, but you can't blame him too much, considering his situation. Unlike his friend Sniper, Flamer doesn't seem as reliable at... well, surviving, as Sniper. He tends to not take things as seriously, such as when the two of them get taken hostage by Yellows and he asks what Sniper's kill count was. Because he wanted to know if he was winning. He's also prone to violent rages and bouts of childish excitement, depending on whatever gets thrown at him. Flamer seems to view his and his enemies' lives as one big game, as well as his teammates: it's all a competition to see who can get the highest kill count, basically. He's willing to get himself and/or his teammates lost just to rack up more kills, he's willing to put himself in dangerous situations just out of a dare by someone else. Flamer gets designated team leader for absolutely no reason at one point, and his methods are extremely risky, but they tend to get the job done. That pretty much sums up how the guy operates: really stupidly, but somehow successful in the end. He's about as outgoing as one can be in the midst of an army of strangers, stuck in some hostile chain of cities. Though Flamer isn't adverse to letting some guy die because "he's stupid, no one likes him," he probably... makes a good friend. An entertaining one, at least. Or just really irritating. Actually he's kind of an asshole sometimes. A really immature asshole. Regardless, he and Sniper tend to stick to each other. Even though Flamer hates snipers and likes to kill them with brute force, because he thinks that's real combat. Really, it's just a wonder he's survived as long as he has. Abilities & Weaknesses He can fire a gun. He can also kill a man with a knife!! That's about it for abilities, he's just an average soldier. Weaknesses definitely include how clueless he can be, and how stupidly impulsive he can be. Flamer's willing to run across an enemy sniper stakeout rather than look around for a safer route. He's not a complete idiot, but he does really moronic things pretty often! Character Relationships lol in-progress Free Space HOW DO I WIKI See Also